


Favor for a Favor

by TheGalaxianPersona



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Finally after a huge writers block, First work posted on A03, Oh shit I posted this on 12 55 AM, Please tho., Rhys and Fiona tho..., Screenplay/Script Format, Will scream and shout if someone did this in a video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalaxianPersona/pseuds/TheGalaxianPersona
Summary: Fiona gets away from Con-artistry for a while and decides to crash by at Rhys’ office, since Sasha won’t let her go back to Hollow Point. She’s wanted on Pandora; The bounty on her head is so high that bandits would scour every city to find her, and she’s gotta have a place to crash away from the wastelands, so she decides to go to the ATLAS corporation offices. The problem is that the CEO/friend of hers isn’t up for it





	Favor for a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> After writing for a couple of weeks and taking very long breaks from writing by playing DOOM, I finally finished a Rhyiona script form... thingy.
> 
> If there are any critiques, opinions, or appreciation to the work I wasted my time on, then feel free to say it by leaving a comment!

[Plot: Fiona gets away from Con-artistry for a while and decides to crash by at Rhys’ office. Since Sasha won’t let her go back to Hollow Point (Their hometown). She’s wanted in Pandora; The bounty on her head is so high that bandits would scour every city to find her, and she’s gotta have a place to crash away from the wastelands, so she decides to go to the ATLAS corporation offices. The problem is that the CEO/friend of hers isn’t up for it.]

[Setting: Inside Rhys’ Atlas office, after hours]

[Rhys sits behind his desk, swiping through his ECHOmails]

[A blip appears on his ECHOeye, signaling a trigger on his sensor alarms]

Rhys: [Sighs] Figures… [Grabs a stun baton]

[Fiona kicks out of the vents, and lands on her feet. Dusts off her outfit]

Fiona: I have to say, as CEO of Atlas, you’re doing a horrible job on the vents.

R: [Puts down baton] Fiona? What are you doing here?

F: I’d ask you the same thing. It’s closing time. You know, it’s time to do what you corporate lackeys do. Go back home, enjoy a bath, watch some weird sport with these big clubs and white balls, ignore the horrid outside world you’re ruining…

R: [Scoffs] Funny. Last time I remember ruining the outside world is when I worked in Hyperion. But stop dodging the question. [Turns off computer] What are you doing here?

F: You know what a criminal has to do when she’s on the run. [raises both hands in a shrugging manner]

R: [realization comes slowly] Oh… no. nononoononononono….. You’re not. I repeat, NOT going to stay here.

F: Come on, Rhys. Your office is a total boring mess. How about your place?

R: I have enough trouble with my company, and you? [stands up] You being here again is just another ticket for me to spiral down into another bad day.

F: Rhys, that one bad day of yours led to a big vault with loads of treasures, and a new company to take over. Maybe it’ll happen again.

R: That was just pure luck, Fiona. Something you Pandorian Con artists always believe in. It doesn’t last long, Fi. And one of those bad days will spiral us down into hell!

F: Hey! Its pure skill that happened, ‘cause If it weren’t for me, your skinny ass won’t even be here, sitting on a big ass chair that’s too big for you to sit on! You were just a headache to me before!

R: Whoa! We’re pointing fingers now?! Fiona, I don’t seem to recall something of… i dunno… Hacking you guys into Helios!

F: Just one day, Rhys. I promise you. I’ll be gone as soon as possible.

R: [inhales deeply] You know you are putting a large bullseye for lawsuits when you’re here, right?

F: I know. I’ll con you out of that issue if that happens. A favor for a conditional favor.

R: Oh. Conditional favors. That’s cute.

F: Lead the way? [gestures to the door]

R: After I do [Blips on his ECHOeye] … Hold on… Enhance document.

F: You know, Sasha is still trying to do that whole enhance thing on her ECHO.

R: Well probably she’s using an outdated software… Huh… That’s no good.

F: Just please. Layman’s terms on your corporate skagshit.

R: [scoffs] It ain’t corporate-related, so that’s good news for you. It’s just my mom.

F: Ooh did someone forgot to give their mother a gift for Mother’s Day?

R: I don’t see you have any trouble.

[Fiona punches Rhys’ arm]

R: Ow! Okay, sorry, miss Tempered. She’s just asking how am I doing…

F: Momma’s boy.

R: Apparently she’s also wondering if I’m with Stacey.

F: Stacey?

R: Ex-girlfriend. I had to… yeah. Corporate ladder and stuff.

F: Sucks, doesn’t it?

R: Eh. Sort of… Shit.

F: What? Your relationship is just horrible?

R: Not that, shit-relationship. Shit-my mom is coming over next week and I have to validate my success in life to her- shit.

F: Oh. That shit. Well, it’s just your mom. It’s not like she’s going to disown you when you don’t have-

[Rhys shows the ECHO recording to the part where his mom will disown him if he isnt in a relationship]

F: Yikes. I stand corrected. Your mom is a-

Both: Stuck up bitch.

[Fiona glares at Rhys with a confused look]

R: I get that a lot.

F: Well, now can you lead the way?

R: [Thinks to self]... I will let you stay at my place for a week.

F: The catch- [realization strikes] oh hell no.

R: It's just a week! Plus it's a favor for a favor.

F: Fine. But I won’t con you out of a lawsuit, if it happens.

R: What if I toss in a million for that? Unmarked, and untagged.

F: Just don’t blow me up into pieces.

R: Will do.

Scene 2

[Plot : a week has passed, and Fiona’s feelings for Rhys developed, Rhys’ mother visited her son and was convinced of their relationship. On the last night of her stay, she decided to make their first (and last) pillowtalk.]

[Scene: Rhys and Fiona lie on the bed together. Rhys had his back turned to her, and Fiona was restless, and stared at the ceiling.]

F: ...well… We did it. I guess.

R: Yeah. Finally.

F: … Hey, Rhys?

R: What’s up?

F: Have you… i dunno… been on a play, or had to pretend something?

R: Well, pretending? Isn’t that we’ve done?

F: Well yeah. I’m getting to it.

[Rhys turns to Fiona]

F: Not that I’m asking advice or anything, but have you ever felt that… i dunno… whatever you tried to pretend is actually what you wanted? Like y’know… Say a lie but it was actually the truth? Is that how it goes?

R: [chuckles] Yeah… I kinda get that.

[Silence]

F: Well?

R: Well what?

F: Well well…. Just answer the question.

R: I dunno… well… kind of. Yeah.

F: Kind of?

R: Well… I am unsure about what I feel. Sarah has been there… but I am just… amazed here.

F: What is there to be amazed?

R: That a con artist is asking me if I can tell a difference between “pretend” feelings and real feelings.

F: I… Yeah. That’s stupid. Good attention there.... [turns her back to Rhys] [sighs silently]

[Silence]

R: [moves closer to Fiona] If it makes you feel better, then I was about to ask you the same thing before you.

F:...

R:...

F:...

R: Well… when have you ever… y’know… felt it?

F: Since my 4th day stay here. I noticed how you’ve been mentioning me as a great friend you’d like to have as a partner. And, you’ve made up a different story that sounded like our story to the Vault.

R: I had to make it very convincing. She doesn’t easily believe about her son dating a vault hunter, or her son plundering a vault with help from his girlfriend.

F: If she did not buy your story?

R: Be thankful she did. I heard her collection of Dahl guns got a little… explosive.

F: Then thank god I didn’t get shot from that-

Both: Stuck up bitch. 

[Both chuckles]

R: Well, Miss Fiona “Gertrude”, if that is your real last name, I have the money prepped for you. Will I give it to you, first thing in the morning?

F: … How about I switch the offer? A thousand.

R: Like… a thousand Million- a billion?!

F: No… as in a one zero zero zero thousand.

R: *calms down* Oh… for a second there, I thought you were trying to bankrupt me.

F: It's just too much money for me. It won't feel earned for me anyway.

R: But… why?

F: Well… what if I stay here as long as I like?

R: But your sister, Sarah-?

F: I will tell her about my sudden move first thing in the morning.

R: Okay but the lawsuits-

F: I will con you out. No charge.

R: But the ruse is done-

F: Rhys… *straddles on Rhys’ hips* It is no longer a ruse. A light bulb should pop up in your head.

R:.... Three possibilities… You are going to steal whatever you are going to sell for a good profit. Or you just want to continue our Bunkers and Badasses adventure, or you want to be my legit girlfriend? No ruses and all commitment?

F: *softly hums with a smile* Cute… number one is impossible… [*hands on his chest, Rhys holds her hips*] Number two is slightly possible… [moves closer to Rhys, lips almost to close] Number three? You are damn right...

**Author's Note:**

> You survived. Huh... that was not supposed to happen.
> 
> Anyway you can find me in tumblr, the galaxian persona
> 
> I dont do just Rhyiona, I also do Starco, Stevonnie, slams that are related to my life...
> 
> Oh well. If you are intersted, go check my place out!
> 
> https://the-galaxian-persona.tumblr.com


End file.
